


You Can't Take What You Never Had

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Again, F/F, literally only putting it here so I have it somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: Peace was about 13 years old when she realized that she felt things for Mak that she’d never felt before. When she looked at the tiefling she almost felt happier and lighter and that when she was with Mak nothing could go wrong. She knew that wasn’t true though, Mak wasn’t the solution to all her problems, just someone to lighten the load. All they’d had for the last few years was each other and of course that made them closer.





	You Can't Take What You Never Had

 

They’d go hunting and foraging together, and while they weren’t particularly good at it. If they were in a pinch because they hadn’t eaten in a few days, Peace would offer to go sneak around trying to steal from drunks in the bars since they seemed to be an easy target. The Proving Grounds owner didn’t seem to mind as long as she didn’t disrupt those who weren’t passed out or made herself too noticeable to the patrons or messed around with the alcohol.

“You stay here Mak, I’ll be right back… hopefully.”

She walked in and Bog seemed to notice her right away. He shook his head and gestured her over.

“Come on kid, you were jus’ in here yesterday.”

“Yeah Bog, we’re hungry, Mak can’t kill anything lately and-and-and we forgot where that blueberry bush was.”

“Yer gonna start trouble Peace, I don’t want that. Just take this.” He gave her some rations “Please jus’ lay low for a few days.”

“Thanks Bog.”

“Seriously Peace, take Mak and don’t leave yer place for a few days.”

“Uh… Okay.” She said leaving The Proving Grounds, barely missing a collision with someone entering the bar, grabbing Mak by the arm. “Come on we gotta go. Bog says we need to lay low for the next few days. He wouldn’t tell me why but he gave me food and told me to stay out of trouble so I’m gonna listen to him.”

“Peace…”

“In a second Mak, come on we gotta go.”

“Peace…”

“What Mak?!” She asked almost annoyed and scared. “Can it not wait five minutes?”

“I got hurt…” She was holding her stomach and had an open wound that she was pressing on. “I think they thought I was you. They were really mad about something.”

“Mak… Okay come on we gotta get you back. Just stay with me okay?”

She groaned weakly as Peace was trying to support her on the trek back to their slums home. “I’ll try P…”

If Mak hadn’t been calling Peace ‘P’ since they were ten years old she’d be more concerned, when they first met she loved her name, but once she got to know her she found out that this was the worst name for her because no matter where she went chaos followed, and this was no exception. This was her fault. She didn’t know who did this to her best friend, to the person she _loved_   and who she was going to ask to be hers that day, but they were going to pay. She’d successfully gotten them back to their home, and was trying to get the door open.

“This fucking thing I’m so done with it right now. We need to replace this soon.”

“P, this is literally not the time at all just jam it up and twist it’s not that hard you’ve lived with me for five years.”

After struggling with it for a few moments she got it open and threw the rations on the floor and laid Mak on one of the old bed rolls they had laying on the floor. Mak still had pressure on the wound and was trying to stop the bleeding.

“Do you have any healing potions around Mak? I don’t see any…”

“I used my last one on you the other night when you came home almost dead again.”

“See this is why you don’t use your healing potions on other people you need them for yourself.”

“I don’t have time for this right now Peace seriously. You don’t have any on you, at all?”

“Fuck I’m so stupid. I’m sorry I just was so worried.” She reached in her bag and pulled out a small bottle full of red liquid. “I don’t have much but like hopefully it will help a little.” She poured it into Mak’s mouth and watched the blue-tint come back to her skin and her eyes open a little more. She had unclenched her wound, but still couldn’t move.

“Thanks Peace.”

“Yeah… I feel so stupid for panicking, I can’t believe I forgot I had some on me.”

“I can. You’re freaking useless in crisis, except this. This could have gone a lot worse P.”

“Yeah Mak I know I’m so fucking sorry. I’m gonna go back and kick whoever did this in the junk so hard that their head is gonna spin.”

“Peace… no you know how Bog said to lay low, going out and looking for the person who is so mad at you they just stab a tiefling thinking it’s you is not a good idea.”

“Mak they hurt you, and that is not okay. I _love_ you I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“Peace, I’m fine really. I promise. Why don’t you grab those rations and we can eat together for the first time in like a week?”

Peace sighed. Of course she didn’t notice. They have had silly little ways to tell each other they care about each other for years. Ever since they were 11 Mak would call her a four leaf clover and Peace called her a dandelion, but she couldn’t remember ever actually telling Mak she loved her, and that’s what stung the worst right now. She picked up the small brown bag off the floor and sat next to Mak who was still laying down.


End file.
